Times Running Out
by GeekWithoutTheGlasses
Summary: How far would you go to win back the one person you should never have let go?
1. Flashbacks

Hey Guys, I decided to delete the original story and change a few things as i weren't happy with it. I'm still going with the same storyline i had in mind and the first few chapters will be the same. This story is going to be a pretty long one and is AU. I'll basically be using the characters and that's it, sorry to anyone who doesn't like the idea of this but hey ho there's others that do, read them :) This story will always be in Brittany's POV unless stated otherwise. Let me know your thoughts, review, follow, fav whatever but bare in mind i am new to this as it's my first story. As a heads up i wont be updating every week, i'd probz go with once every two weeks unless i can get it out quicker. Thanks and enjoy :)

* * *

**10 years ago, summer party**

I don't really get the whole 'let's go to a house party and get ruined' thing, but I suppose it's what people do of my age. To be honest I quite like sitting at home just listening to my music which really just lets time fly by for no reason what so ever. No wait; there must be a reason because I think everything happens for a reason. Anyway, back to this party, don't get we wrong it's not that I don't want to go coz if there's music you'll sure find me on that dance floor. I'm just going to go so it keeps Quinn happy; she's my live life to the full best friend.

Ok so maybe this party isn't all that bad. The drinks are flowing, underage ones that is. People are dancing, singing and just genuinely having a good time. There are a lot of people here, like more than I can count on two hands coz I get kind of confused after like ten coz then it goes back to one again but with like another one next to it, that's just confusing. There are people here from all different schools but I suppose when you're as popular as Finn is then you know everyone anyway. I've literally been dancing with Quinn and Artie for like hours now so a bit of fresh air is in need. Just as I walk outside I reach the logs to sit and the song changes, I wanna sex you up. Ha I love this song. Ok so now I've been sitting on this log for a good minute and this girl next to me hasn't said a word, but she is very pretty, like Disney style princess pretty.

_Come inside take of your coat, I'll make you feel at home_

_Now let's pour a glass of wine, coz now we're all alone._

"So um…I'm a pretty good dancer.'" This girl was now just looking at me as if to say who is this douche bag.

"wow. That'll be useful if you ever want to become a poll dancer or something…" yes this girl actually speaks I thought to myself "… you know with your blonde hair and blue eyes…perfect."

"you're funny, it's weird, I like you" it's true this pretty girl sitting right in front of me has that sarcastic British sense of humour, I like it. "yeah… I'm weird" who is this girl Santana thought to herself, trying to charm me or something with those beautiful blue eyes.

_I've been waiting all night, so just let me hold you close to me_

_Coz I've been dying for you girl, to make love to me_

"me too. I'm Brittany by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you" I outstretched my hand with the biggest grin on my face, and I just didn't know why, I guess I am always happy.

"Santana" she slowly hesitated to shake my hand but I was quick in response to take it, wow her hands were like as smooth as my legs once I've shaved and moisturised. "and yeah you too, it's nice to meet you too"

"you have super soft hands, also I think you may have the most beautiful eyes I think I've ever seen"

"You think?" ok why is that super cheeky smirk on Santana's face making my stomach feel like a tumble dryer.

"No, I know. Definitely the most beautiful". Santana then half smiled for the first time that night, like genuinely.

"Erm thanks" maybe Santana judged this girl too quickly, she is quite sweet to be fair.

_I wanna sex you up, all night_

_I want, I wanna sex you up_

"If I'm honest, your eyes are pretty nice too. They remind me of a clear blue sky" Santana started to wonder what on earth she was saying right now, she doesn't do compliments. How has Britt got me talking like this, she thought. Britt? Oh dear god what is happening to me. Also this music isn't helping one bit.

"aw thanks Santana, my mum always said I have bubble gum eyes" I slid along the log closer to Santana and went to grab her hand…

"look, I'm not really an affectionate person. People aren't meant to be together forever" I just sat there staring at Santana as she spoke, there is seriously something about those eyes that could do some serious damage.

"you think so?" was all I could manage to say, her answer kind of saddened me though… "yeah."

"can I kiss you?" what the hell am I saying, this is bold even for how honest I am. "No." well that sucks I thought to myself.

As Santana got up to walk away all she could think was how baffled her views were now of Brittany, let's be honest who just comes out with something like, "I'm a pretty good dancer" but then again there was just something about her.

_Girl you know it feels real good_

_We can do it till we both wake up_

And this song reaaally wasn't helping either of them with the thought of each other still in their heads.

* * *

I know it's a slow start but the first few chapters will tell the background that you need to know and all about the girls.


	2. Second Meeting

**As i forgot to say before i obviously dont own any rights to GLEE or the characters otherwise some things would be a lot different. This story is 100% Brittana but there will be other relationships develop minor to the main one. I also apologise if some of the humor or language is very british, can't help it ;). Thanks again and enjoy :)**

* * *

_Please don't stop the music, please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late; I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way, possible candidate._

College parties are actually the best thing ever. Being 19 partying the night away with your best friends is pretty immense. I think I've actually been dancing for about three hours now and my feet aren't even hurting, I suppose that's the bonus of being a post-graduate at Julliard. I'm in my second year now and it's pretty epic. I've met some amazing people from all different walks of life, but the best part is my closest friends are still right there beside me. Well, Quinn and Artie are anyway. Quinn's studying drama which suits her down to the ground as she's always been a bit of a drama queen and Artie is studying music, that kid has a serious killer voice. Of course I can't forget Mike who isn't too far away; he's just up the road at Columbia. Dorms were way too expensive for all of us so we ended up in the biggest student apartment ever, best part is were all still together. Mike's always wanted to be some fancy lawyer, one of us had to end up super rich and earn a ton of money so it might as well be him. It certainly weren't going to be me as I have a memory like a fish.

_Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You makin' staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, im'a say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what just started; I just came here to party_

_But now were rockin' on the dance floor acting naughty_

"Britt get your ass over here, this is my jam!" oh dear god was all I could think looking at the state of Quinn, give it five minutes and she'll turn into the angry drunk she's known as.

"and jesus Britt take your coat off were inside at a pyjama party, not outside watching a football game!" not really giving me much choice as she was already undoing the buttons, my jacket was off.

"ok…what the hell is that? This is a pyjama party"

"yeah exactly, that's why I'm wearing my duck onesie" I thought I looked pretty damn cool.

"what is this? You're wearing an actual onesie your great grandma knitted you about three years ago before the stupid things were even invented" looking around maybe I am slightly over dressed, scrap that, very overdressed.

"were at a college party Britt, you have to get drunk and look hot. Watch and learn" oh god, I knew what was coming, the dancing on the table.

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_

_Were hand in hand, chest to chest and now were face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

"Quinn no, get down, get down from the table right now!" I do hope whoever's party this is doesn't mind broken furniture. As Quinn got up onto the table there was only one thing on her mind, grabbing everyone's attention.

"hey, heeey, let's get fucking wastedddd!" said Quinn in that deep and yet quite husky, sexy voice. Typical Quinn, I had to laugh at her, this is starting to become tradition at parties now. The whole place was cheering though.

I just carried on dancing the night away in my cute duck onesie, I thought it was cute anyway. By this point I was pretty drunk myself, and to be honest I didn't really know what I was doing anymore. All I know is I'm now dancing with about the tenth guy of the night, it's obvious what they wanted too, every 19 year old guys mind or should I say downstairs equipment thinks the same. Shames for them I'm not really into all that, I'm a ladies woman, always have been, but that's a story for another day.

"hey, cute onesie" ok, that voice sounds slightly familiar but in my state I can't quite put a face to it and also there properly not talking to me. Wait, I'm the only person in an onesie.

As I turned around I saw them eyes and that was it, I knew exactly who it was, Santana. In my state I think I need to play it cool because otherwise I'd just make a complete fool out of myself.

"Do I know you?" oh very subtle, well done Brittany.

"Hi Brittany, 'I'm a good dancer' I'm Santana…high school party outside…you tried to kiss me!"

"woh! Yea! Wow! What are you...do you go here? What…what are you doing at a party mostly of stuck up students from Julliard?"

"No, I go to, I go to Columbia, surgeons degree" well ain't she a smart one.

"Columbia? Wow! So you grew up a lot smarter than me?" from what I can remember I properly did, thought Santana.

"Oh yea, like sometimes I don't think my brain can store all the information I know" well this girls sarcastic sense of humour certainly hasn't disappeared over the years. But I still like her.

"Sometimes my neck gets sore," what the hells she talking about her neck for?

"Why?"

"Cause my brains so big" Ha, this girls funny.

"I like you" ok, that weren't actually meant to come out.

"What, why? You don't even know me"

"Still like you." I couldn't help but grin at Santana as I said it, there was still something about her that drew me in; and to make it better she smiled back. Geeeze, yep, that smile could still do some damage.

"So, um, how you been then Brittany?" oh my god her voice is so sexy.

"Yeah pretty good thanks can't really complain about life right now." Especially literally right now.

"What about you miss surgeon, how you been these days?" yes that made her smile.

"Can't really complain either" oopps, there it is again, that bloody smile that I swear will one day be the end of me.

She's definitely the same charming girl I met five years ago, thought Santana.

"Britt I, erm, have to go to this silly thing tomorrow, you fancy coming with me?" yes, I fancy you. No, wait, that weren't her question.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll come with you. What is it?"

"Some silly thing." Said Santana in a sad but can't be bothered voice.

* * *

Ok, so, little did I know this silly thing Santana was talking about was her dads funeral; she told me it's unimportant because they have history and never really saw eye to eye. I kept asking her to tell me what history they had but she said it a story for another time, sound familiar.

Back to the funeral, I'm now standing here awkwardly next to Santana and her mum wearing a grey dress covered in brightly coloured fish, wish my brown cowboy boots; not really your first choice thing to wear to a funeral.

"pssttt, Santana, you could have warmed me so I dressed a little more appropriate"

"It's cool, I don't really want to be here anyway, what your wearing's the least of my worries"

"Anyway, I like your outfit". Santana was now looking me up and down. "Cute boots."

"Thanks" I blushed, like London bus, blushed.

"Mum, I want you to meet Brittany" I all of a sudden felt nervous, like guy meets dad nervous.

I then just did what I thought was best and hugged Santana's mum, Santana smiled at this and I felt her mum appreciated it too.

"Oh and this is my sister Marley and her lover Jake"

"Boyfriend, Santana. And also my best friend"

"Oh how charming!"

I just stood there watching the interaction between there family, trying not to laugh because they all seemed to have that British, sarcastic sense of humour. I loved it even more.

"Oh well, thank you Brittany" said a smiling Maribel "I didn't know you were dating someone Santana"

"Oh I'm not. Brittany's just really awesome and quite frankly the only person I know that would come with me to something they didn't know about" she just looked at me and smirked, she definitely loving my outfit choice.

I just came out with the first thing that came to mind because once again that slight compliment from Santana was making me blush.

"It's a really nice funeral, Maribel."

After the most awkward funeral ever, Santana walked me to my car. There was a weird tension in the air; I just couldn't put my finger on it. I got in my old banger of a car and Santana shut the door for me, all still in complete silence. Just as I was about to drive off without either person knowing what to say or even saying goodbye, Santana leant into the window.

"I'm glad you stayed" phew someone spoke.

"Me too. I'll call you soon Santana"

As soon as I said it all these questions popped into my head like will I actually see her again? Does she want to see me again? Then I realised what I'd said and I don't even have her number, just as I went to ask I think she sensed I wanted to say something she couldn't or didn't want to hear right now, then she spoke first.

"Brittany, you're wonderful. If you're lucky you'll never see me again."

Then that was it, she was gone. Maybe I won't ever see her again.

* * *

**Review, favourite (if you like it ha) and follow!**


	3. Regular Occurence

**Thanks for all the views and follows guys really appreciate it. Also don't hesitate to let me know what you think of this story, be honest, but nice **** Just as a heads up this story is mainly AU but there will be mentions of certain things that may have happened.**

* * *

1 year ago

New York is a pretty awesome place to live. There are so many amazing sites and views in this city that, yes, are touristy but I think that's what makes this city the city it is. You can't get much better than a stroll through central park on a summers day or a boat trip to the statue of liberty; which to be honest I still don't know whether there a man or woman coz let's be honest they just look like Jesus holding a torch and some scribal looking book, with a dress on. There's also Times Square which yes everything is way over sized like do you really need all the signs as big as the Eiffel tower? No you don't. I'll never forget last year's new year, as tradition me, Quinn, Artie and all our friends spent it watching the ball drop at midnight, then as we walked through times square home, a friends with benefits style flash mob broke out, I felt like Mila Kunis for a second, I suppose you can dream.

* * *

Today's Saturday which is like tradition for me, Quinn and Rachel to head to the market, just another tradition that we've kind of picked up along the way; but unfortunately Sam has decided to come along today. Rachel is one of Quinn's 'friends', I personally think there's a little sumink, sumink going on there but hey I'll never know because Quinn has a very good way of dodging the subject. Rachel was actually in Arties Music class at Juilliard, that's how they met. What's always surprised me is how they get along, there just like a tiger and a mouse, they just shouldn't be friends but they are; I suppose they say opposites attract for a reason. I think what may have caused there closeness was Quinn accident. I remember it so clearly. Rachel was in a showcase at Juilliard and she wanted nothing more than for all of us to be there for her, and of course we wouldn't miss it for the world; especially as Artie was performing too. It was a Monday night and Quinn was out of town, she was just driving home from visiting her parents in Lima, Ohio when it happened. She was running late and kept trying to text Rachel letting her know that she'll be in the audience by the time the performance started but could never find the time and she knew she shouldn't really be texting and driving anyway. Just as Rachel text her saying she had ten minutes till Showtime, and Quinn was replying with on my wa… she couldn't finish the text. She was hit on her left hand side and the car was flipped twenty feet across the highway. She suffered a few cuts and bruises but badly damaged the nerves in her back therefore was put in a wheelchair and doctors couldn't tell her how long for.

Rachel knew something was wrong; she could sense that Quinn weren't in the audience and knew something was wrong instantly. I suppose it's just instinct when you care about someone. Later that night we were all informed of what happened and Quinn's whereabouts. We all spent the next two days at the hospital until we knew exactly what had happened to Quinn and the extent of her injuries. All I remember is just sitting in the hospital waiting room with a sobbing Rachel in my arms, she cried for a week constant. It was hard, we all felt for Quinn, but it got to a point where we all had to be strong for her and each other and get through it; nothing was going to bring us down.

To this day Rachel still blames herself, if she hadn't of pestered Quinn to get back for the showcase she would never have been in the accident. But Quinn being Quinn fought back and proved everyone wrong and within about six weeks of intense physiotherapy, she was back on her feet and stronger than ever. I'll never forget what Quinn said to Rachel the day she came walking out the physiotherapy room for the first time, "My accident, which you did not cause, by the way, does not define me or ruin our senior year." From that day forward them two have been closer than ever, I think Quinn was always grateful that Rachel stood by her from the beginning and Rachel was grateful for the fact that even though Quinn was thee biggest drama queen, well apart from her, she never blamed her, for anything. I think that's the great thing about friendships, how people come from all different walks of life yet there worlds just fit together. There were so many things that could go against Quinn and Rachel's friendship for example, like how Rachel has two gay dads, the Quinn I knew from high school would have slated Rachel down to the ground about something so personal and different; but she didn't. She saw it as unique, something different; no two lives are the same.

* * *

"Hey" Rachel said with a growing smile.

Pointing back at Rachel, Tina replied "did we…yes…we went to college together" in a tone slightly hoping it isn't actually her, they didn't quite see eye to eye. "You have two gay dads?"

"Yeah I'm the girl with the two gay dads, and proudly so" replied Rachel.

"They, um, helped me move my boxes sophomore year" Tina was actually starting to smirk at the memory.

"Yeah there the best, I love them. I'm not straight either though. Encase you didn't know"

"Oh I knew" Tina mumbles to herself.

"Your Tina right?"

"Yess"

"Yeah, Rachel, I'm um with, Brittany. Hey Britt, come over here."

I turned round and left my boyfriend Sam, buying some cheese or something at the stool.

"Hey pick up some melon, just on the next stool Sam" Jesus I thought I was a bit stupid at times but this guy ain't far behind. Quinn always asked me why I was with him and to be honest I don't actually know myself, I suppose it's coz he's a good guy deep down.

"Hey it's Tina" Rachel said as she nudged my shoulder as im still trying to check if Sam's made it to the melon yet.

"heeey" Tina said in a 'I don't think you're going to remember me' voice.

"Tina" I said in a high pitched voice as I hugged her, shocked it was actually her.

"How are you?" Tina asked genuinely wanting to know how I'd been.

"Yeah, um, wow I haven't seen you in, wow"

"Brittany"

There it was that beautiful voice of one Santana Lopez. I should have known she would be here as I had heard from Mike that Tina was one of the few who stuck by Santana during their doctors training as it took up long hours and they didn't really have much of a social life to see their friends. She was just walking towards me with that big cheeky grin she was known for and them big beautiful brown eyes that I could never get out my head, even all these years later.

"Santana" I breathed out. We both just stood there grinning at each other, as if to say this is becoming quite a yearly occurrence now, and also I think just genuinely pleased to see each other.

"What is this, the beach pit? And yeah, that was a 90210 reference" oh god there Rachel was trying to be funny again bless her.

"Yep you're super gay" said Tina smirking.

"wha, what are you doing here?" I asked still amazed I was standing back in front of this stunning brunette.

"I just moved here a few weeks ago, I got a job at the New York university hospital. Well I'm finishing my training there, in the children's unit."

"Hey" oh Christ sake Sam did you really have to pick now as your time to come over.

"Sam, this is Santana, Santana this is Sam."

"Hey, you alright?" oh god why is he hugging me Santana thought, great and this guy's British.

"And, um, this is our friend Rachel"

"how'd you do?" Sam said as he gave her a kiss on each cheek, it's a British thing apparently.

"how do I what?" Rachel replied rather confused.

Sam carried on introducing himself to everyone, the looks on everyone's faces was priceless with the double kiss thing and the way he spoke. I just stood there smiling at Santana just taking in how much she hasn't change a bit, the good thing was she was just smiling back.

"Hey, um, you remember my sister Marley right?" Santana pointed back at her standing awkwardly amongst the others. "She's just finishing school here."

"Yeaah". I replied. "I haven't seen you guys since, um…"

"Yeah our dads funeral" they jointly said in quite a sad tone, which surprised me coz that was quite the different response to what Santana had back then.

"Ahh sad" Sam butted in letting his bottom lip drop. What the hell was all I could think.

Oh my god who is this dick, Santana thought.

"Okay, um, we should head out" Santana smirked at Sam

"Err, yeah, um we should too." I replied. "We should hang out some time, let me just, um, get your number."

"Just give me your phone, I'll just put it in there" yeah that was probably easier than me fluffing around like an idiot, it's what I do best though I suppose.

"Yeah that's, um, easier." I replied.

I look at Sam as Santana was putting her number in my phone and he didn't look happy, but to be honest I couldn't care less. I've waited nine years for this day, and I finally have her number.

"Here." Santana said with a smirk as she handed my phone back.

"We really have to be somewhere" Sam butted in and got me out of my daze of just staring at Santana number in my phone.

I look up to Santana, "Yeah, we should, um…"

"Yeah, totally!" Santana smiled back.

"Well, um, good seeing you guys. I'll see you soon then Santana, take care."

"Yeah take care guys, bye" said Rachel.

Quinn just looked at me and smirked as she saw me watching Santana as we walked away.

"Okay Brittany, just because you keep bumping into Santana like this, doesn't make you soul mates or something."

No maybe it didn't make us soul mates, but it sure made us something.

* * *

**Sam WILL NOT be in this story for much longer, trust me. i'm also loving the dynamic between Rachel and Quinn if i do say so myself, don't worry though this is a Brittana story and always will be. For those who want to see some proper progression the story will be from present time next chapter, and the girls will bump into each other in a very interesting way ;) then the story will really push forward from there! Thanks again :) review, follow, favourite.**


	4. New York University Hospital

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and stuff guys. This chapter is from the present time so some of you may enjoy the story better. remember all rights belong to GLEE and FOX, none are mine unfortunately! This chapter really begins to tell the story of where Brittany and Santana are at in there lives right now. I know it's pretty obvious but the writing in italic is always song lyrics. anyway, i'm gonna shut up so you can hopefully enjoy :)**

* * *

**Present Day**

Dancing was always my biggest passion, like over anything. But having graduated from Julliard now and being in the real world, well maybe it's true what they say about school being the best days of your life. There's rent, bills, water, car etc. it's just all a pain in the ass. Don't get me wrong I'm still dancing which I couldn't ask for anything better, but im teaching and there's a big difference. I teach from ages ten to eighteen at Mike's dance company, Centre of Excellence; he started it up when we finished University and he's making a pretty good name for himself here in New York. I teach here Monday to Wednesday then Thursday and Friday I'm the dance choreographer for a media production company, so any music videos, sometimes TV shows, I'm there. One day I wanna dance for myself, for someone else but I'll be dancing for myself…you get what I mean; I belong on that stage. But for now, I believe things happen for a reason and I'll get my shot.

Right now I'm currently living with Rachel and Quinn. We share an apartment, it's just easier with rent and stuff, leaves us a bit of money for ourselves; it's definitely not cheap living in New York. Quinn and Rachel still aren't together which to this day amazes me, there like an old married couple. When we all graduated from Julliard we was all kind of on a high being Julliard post graduates and all that, which I don't really get coz like you post a letter in the mail, so are they saying they're like posting us into the real world now? Oh I'm so confused, I'll never get all this graduates stuff; I have a degree in dance and that's what matters. Once we'd come down from our high it was time to get a job, I'd already been offered a place with Mike and Rachel was now a vocal coach back at Julliard, they said something about her having talent like no other, something that couldn't go to waste, I think there right. Only Rachel would leave with a drama degree and go back a vocal teacher, amazes me. And then there was Quinn, she's always been a bit of a 'cba' type of person, but I really thought she'd make an effort to go out and get a proper job, but she just settled for being the receptionist at Mike's dance studio.

It's Monday today, so I'll be teaching at the studio all day. What I love about this being the Centre of Excellence is without being rude, they can all dance; extremely well. There's something about these dancers over the next that have that little edge, that little spark; the desire to dance. Mike always says how they remind him of mini versions of us because of their passion and drive to make it someday, just like us; but were still dreaming too. I'm still a strong believer that everyone has to start somewhere so of course some are better than others but with these dancers being exceptional, it pushes me to strive forward. My first class isn't until 10am but I always get here early just to have some me time, to perfect what I do, it gives me that freedom and time for myself to think.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel_

_Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

This song always reminds me of Sam, he actually cheated on me six months ago, so I dumped him on his ass; literally. And showed him the door. I don't know why I always choose this song to dance too, I think it's coz he used to play it too me so whenever I hear it, it makes me angry, which is good for my dance. It brings out the best in me for some reason. Dancing always makes me think about life though, how every move or step jumps flows through with the lyrics. Dancing can be just as powerful in expressing how you feel as much music can, if not equal.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby, oh_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

That last lyric always stops me dancing and makes me think of that certain brunette beauty, since that day at the market when we bumped into each other; she's never really left my mind. We never did hang out like we both said we would, but then again I haven't tried contacting her; and vice versa. It's been a year, a whole year and she still hasn't left my mind, and it just makes me think she's meant to be in my life one way or another. Stop over analysing Britt, if she's meant to be in your life she'll find a way into it. The best way to stop this, carry on dancing.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you baby_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats, heart that beats..._

"Ahh shit!" I think as I fall to the ground, with shooting star like pains going through my knee, great I over done it again.

"Woh Britt, take it easy, you okay?" quinn to the rescue as always.

"Err, yeah, just my knee I think I twisted it then landed funny on that last move"

"You know, you really should cut down on all this dancing, you do enough as it is during the day, I don't think your 'free time' helps all that much" quinn said sarcastically.

"Ssshh your mush you, it's not your body quinny I know my limits okay"

"Yeah, clearly" quinn mumbles as she glances up from checking out my seriously painful knee.

"How'd you have such good timing anyway?" this girl always seems to be there in my time of need.

"I was coming in to tell you it's already 9.55am, your first class starts in five, doubt you'll be taking that today though" she said glances down at my now blue knee. It was seriously starting to hurt now, and I could feel it ceasing up. In fact it was starting to look the size of Lord Tubbington, my extremely over weight cat I had before I started University.

Quinn picked out her phone; I swear she's always on that thing.

"Hey Quinn"

"Mike we have a problem, Britt's overdone it again and I think she'll need medical treatment for this one" oh please quinn, it's really not that bad I think as I touch my knee, oww okay maybe it is.

"Okay no worries, I'll take her class if you can get her to the hospital for me, I'll just put the phone on voicemail in reception, that's not a problem."

"Yeah will do, thanks Mike. I'll let you know later what's happening"

"Thanks quinn, tell Britt I hope everything's okay"

"Will do, bye."

Quinn looked at me all serious, "Mike said it serves you right!" this make me sad, I hate it when quinn slightly raises her voice. "I'm joking Britt he says he hopes everything's okay and I've gotta keep him posted"

She's such a douche bag sometimes I swear.

"Right come on miss indestructible, let's get you to the hospital and have this beast checked out"

"No quinn, I'll be okay, there's really no point" I hated hospitals; I hated anything like that, that you have to get an appointment for. Dentist, hospitals; all of them. I always hated the thought of maybe wasting someone else's time, but by the pain I'm currently in I really don't think I will be.

"Let's get you out to the car, then I'll ring Rachel to meet us there" I had to smirk at this, there was no reason to call her, just an excuse I think.

"What you smirking at anyway?" Quinn snarled at me.

"Nothing quinny, nothing at all" I said with the biggest grin I could possibly manage right now.

Mine and Quinn's car rides are the best. Music blaring, windows down and singing at the top of our lungs. Maybe it was a bit different today coz Quinn was driving like Vin Diesel in fast five and I was in rather a bit of pain but this didn't stop Quinn turning on the radio and carrying on our tradition.

"Ah I love this song, Britt you start"

_Hey baby won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

"Take it away Quinny!"

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

She's blatantly thinking of Rachel right now.

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my my shit_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

We were both singing by this point, you've gotta love a bit of Neon Trees.

"Hey Quinn, how's erm, you and Rachel these days?"

"Just like every other day Britt, very good friends, just very good friends" she said sarcastically.

"You make that sound like your disappointed?" I said making a fair point.

"Britt what is it with me and Rachel that your so obsessed about?" oh god she definitely likes her, she's getting edgy.

"I'm not obsessed about anything; I just think there's something between you two that shouldn't go to waste, there always has been"

"Britt you make us sound like some left over Christmas food that you always end up chucking coz your grandparents buy enough for the street!"

"Okay, well, don't come running to me quinn when miss Barbra Streisand wants the same thing too and you don't know what to do about it" yes that was good.

Quinn just looked at me then looked back at the road; yes she knew I was right.

"Come on hop-along were here" Quinn stated as we pulled up at the hospital

Great I thought, I've now gotta sit in the waiting room for hours on end then see some old doctor that doesn't speak a word English.

I decided to sit outside in the sunshine instead of sitting in the waiting room with a load of patients with god knows what wrong with them. When I first walked in I looked to my left and I could see it was going to be a long morning here; it was packed. There was worried sick parents with young children, there was properly nothing wrong with them just a little cough and their parents overanalysing things. There was some dude with an extremely lop-sided nose with a tampon shoved up it, apparently his girlfriend had told him it was the best way to stop the bleeding; gross. Rachel and Quinn said they'd wait inside and let me know when I get called in; I weren't going to agree with this. They were blatantly talking about me though, or flirting. I hope flirting.

"What do you think she's actually done Quinn? It did look pretty bad" said Rachel sounding pretty concerned.

"I'm not sure but I know one thing, she really needs to cut down on her dancing, she's going to end up burning herself out"

"That's Britt for you though; she's never been any different. I even know that from just meeting her at Julliard. She's got passion to get somewhere Quinn, I should know I have the same thing, it's in our blood"

"Alright Rachel if you say so" Quinn said smirking at her, Rachel just nudged her back with a smile on her face.

"Hey what's the name of this hospital Quinn?" Rachel said sitting up pretty sharpish.

"Err, New York University, why?" Quinn said glancing at Rachel, hoping she wasn't about to say what Quinn thought.

"Quinn!" Rachel said slapping her hand on quinn's thigh. "OW! Rachel what?" quinn snapped back glancing down at rachels hand on her thigh, realising she hasn't moved it.

"New York University hospital, that day at the market when we saw Santana, tha…that's here quinn…Santana's the doctor!"

"Erm yeah, well done smart ass"

"Oi" Rachel replied. If she nudges me one more time, quinn thought.

"Okay, Im sorry but if they meet again, surely this is fate" Rachel spoke getting quite excited; she always thought Santana was a good match for Britt.

"Well you'd think." Quinn sighed.

I was watching this whole interaction between the two from the window; I swear they are seriously meant to be together, some people just are. The way there so different yet so alike. Anyone with eyes could see it, okay maybe that's a little harsh coz of blind people, don't say things like that out loud Britt. I just don't get it, why can't they see it.

As I struggled to get back up and started to walk back inside, I guess there's only so many times you can sit counting unicorns to waste time, I glanced up and caught sight of the sign, "New York University Hospital" I breathed out, that rings a bell for something…

"SHIT! Santana" why hadn't it crossed my mind sooner.

As I got inside Quinn and Rachel were already walking over to me…

"Guys, Santana, why didn't either of you remind me she was the doct…"

"Miss Brittany Pierce, the doctors ready for you now" my heart all of a sudden started beating so fast I think It may actually stop soon, or I'll go into cardiac arrest.

"Oh I bet she is" quinn mumbled from behind me, but I still heard. It earns a chuckle from Rachel too.

As I walked into the room and took a seat, I felt like my life had stopped right before my eyes. Santana was walking toward me wearing a black pencil skirt with a white button shirt tucked in. The top few buttons undone and it just showed a slight bit of cleavage, okay I'm definitely drooling now. Over the top was her doctors jacket with was undone completely. She had on a pair of black, Kate Middleton style wedges which were just simply, hot. She looked hot.

"It's great to see you Britt" oh shit she was talking to me.

"Err, yeah, it's great to see you too, you look amazing"

"Pop up on the bed Britt, let's check you out" Santana said with a smirk, I was majorly blushing right now and she could see it.

Sighing to myself all I could think was; this girl is seriously going to be the death of me.

* * *

**hmmm, what's gonna happen in the treatment room aye? ;) Guys let me know what you think and where you wanna see the story go? i have a very good idea but it can always take turns here and there along the way, also; let me know what you all think of the Rachael/Quinn situation and where you want it to go, personally i love it!**

**once again review, follow, favourite! super busy so next chapter will be a week or so! :)**


End file.
